DW 2: Tony's Decision
by lily anson
Summary: Second in the Doing Without DW series. All the next stories in this series are about the main charactors dealing with the events of what happened in the first DW story. I intend to do one for all the main charactors. I post as I write so, I may post slow at times. Have patience I will never leave a story unfinished. or too ambiguous :D


***A/N Reviews, messages and mail always welcome.***

***The NCIS HQ***

Tim couldn't help but grin. Even though it was hard to catch a breath with Abby's arms locked tightly around him. He smiled to himself as he hugged her back. Abby made it a point to come up and hug him and Ziva every morning since they were allowed to return.

"Good morning to you too."

"I still can't believe you two are finally back, I missed you guys so much."

"You were at my apartment almost every day Abby. It's not like you haven't seen us."

"I know, but it's not the same. I miss you guys being here, and working with you. I should probably get back to the lab. See you later, Timmy."

"Latter Abbs."

Abby turned and started to leave when something on the television caught her eye. She turned to face the T.V. more directly and walked closer. The story being covered at the moment was about a man standing on the outside ledge of an apartment building. The man appeared to be walking back and forth. There was something familiar about him, but she couldn't place it. Maybe if they showed a closer view, she thought to herself. Abby reached for the remote and turned the volume up.

"-has not been identified. We are asking that anyone with any information please come forward. Once again here is a close up."

When the camera panned in closer Abby put a hand over her mouth as she gasped.

"What's up, Abby," Tim asked walking over.

Abby tried to tell him but she couldn't get the words to come out. She grabbed Tim's chin and turned him so that he faced the television.

"Son of a-. Ziva, with me! Now!" He was already running towards the elevator before he finished yelling. Ziva caught up with him while he was frantically pressing the button for the elevator.

"What is it?"

"Damn elevator!" Just as he turned to head towards the stairs the elevator opened and he pulled Ziva inside.

***Tony***

Tony paused and cocked his head back towards the apartment window. He could almost swear he heard his phone ringing. He looked back down and scanned the ledge. He finally spotted the object of his ire. Three feet to his left Jet sat on the ledge staring back up at him. Tony took a few cautious steps towards the cat. As soon as he got close Jet ran between Tony's legs and the wall until he was a few feet to Tony's right.

"Dammit cat! You know she's gonna kill me if you fall off, don't you?" Tony looked back down at the crowd that had gathered and growled. "That's all I need right now, stupid people gawking at how I can't catch a stupid cat."

As soon as they neared the building a cop stopped them. Ziva jumped out and took off running towards the building. She left Tim to argue with the cop and ran towards the first set of stairs she could find. When she reached the fifth floor of the building exited the stairs. She tried the first door she came to but found it locked. She took a few steps backwards to get momentum to break it open.

"Stupid cat, get back here."

"Tony!"

Startled, Tony almost lost his grip and struggled to regain his balance.

"Dammit Ziva, don't do that! Geez what are you trying to do, get me killed?"

"What do you think you're doing? Get back in here this instant!"

"I'd love to do just that," Tony said taking another cautious step towards Jet. "If this stupid cat would just cooperate."

"What cat?"

At that moment Jet ran back past Tony, Ziva and the apartment window yet again.

"Dammit. That cat Ziva. It's Beth's and she'll kill me if anything happens to him."

"Your physical therapist's cat," Ziva asked looking confused.

"Um, yeah." Tony frowned at her. "I guess I forgot to mention we sort of started dating."

"Wait a second."

Tony watched Ziva disappear back into the window. A few seconds later she returned with a can of cat food. Opening it, Ziva placed it on the ledge. Jet took a few slow steps forward and stopped. Almost immediately he ran straight to the cat food and started eating it. Tony just sighed and hung his head before starting back for the window. Tony had almost made it back inside when Tim ran into the apartment.

"What the hell were you thinking," McGee yelled. "You weren't thinking, were you?"

"What the hell are you talking about," Tony asked, completely confused.

"You didn't think about how we would feel did you?"

"What is your problem, McGee?"

"You! You weren't thinking about how we would feel. You didn't care how hard it would be for us did you?"

"What are you-"

"No, you only thought about yourself. Who cares how we would feel if you jumped?"

"Jumped? What-"

"Didn't bother to think about the people who you'd be leaving behind did you?"

"But I was just-"

"Being selfish. We all lost someone, and we didn't decide to kill ourselves."

"You don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly well. You couldn't take it so you decided to kill yourself."

Tony put a hand over his face and shook his head.

"Tim," Ziva cut in, "He was just rescuing a cat."

Tim turned and looked at Ziva. "A cat?"

Ziva nodded at the cat she was still holding.

"Someone should have rescued my door."

Tony whipped his head to apartment's doorway. "Beth, uh, I can explain."

Beth raised an eyebrow and waited.

"Um, actually, maybe I can't." He turned to Ziva. "Did you really have to do that?"

Ziva stared at Tony for a few seconds. "Yes. When I got here the door was locked and it was the quickest way in. After what has happened, what did you think we would think when we saw you on the news?"

"The news?" Tony groaned and turned back to Beth. "I can fix it."

"What does she mean 'after what happened'?"

Before anyone could speak the unmistakable ding of the elevator caught their attention. Tony frowned, realizing he should recognize the frantic clomping noise. By the time he placed the sound it was too late. Abby came through the door, pushed Beth out of her way and had wrapped him in one of her tight hugs.

"We all still love you Tony. We would miss you so much, you can't do this."

"Abby-"

"How could you even think about it? I mean yeah, we're all sad, but still." Abby punched him in the arm. "We're all we have left. We can't lose you too. What were you thinking Tony-"

"Abby." Tony raised his voice and finally looked up. The tears in her eyes were all it took for Tony to realize she'd come to the same conclusion as the others. Tony hadn't given it much thought. When Jet had darted out the open window he had just followed the cat to make sure it didn't fall. While he'd been trying to get the cat inside he didn't realize that it could look like he might have been about to jump.

Tony raised his head and looked at everyone present. Killing himself had never crossed his mind; he was surprised everyone here had thought he might. What he wasn't surprised by was the fact that they'd all shown up. They were family and families stuck together. Tony smiled and hugged Abby before turning back to Beth.

"Beth, this is Abby, Tim and Ziva. Everyone, this is Beth."

Before he could explain what Ziva meant by 'after what happened', Tim's phone rang. Everyone turned and watched as Tim checked who was calling. Tim groaned when he saw who it was and answered the phone.

"Yes Director?"


End file.
